zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Vah Naboris
Vah Naboris is a mechanical construct in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is one of the four Divine Beasts and is named after the legendary Gerudo Nabooru. Vah Naboris is made from Ancient Sheikah technology and takes the form of a giant camel in the Gerudo Desert region. Ganon sent Thunderblight Ganon to corrupt it, transforming it into one of the main dungeons. Link must defeat this boss to free Vah Naboris. History One hundred years before the events of Breath of the Wild, Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, his daughter, her Knight Link, along with four other Champions sought to seal Ganon through the use of the Divine Beasts and Guardians. Ganon retaliated, however, by creating embodiments of himself to take control of the Divine Beasts and use them against the people of Hyrule. Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion, who was in charge of controlling Vah Naboris, met her demise by Thunderblight Ganon, who then assumed control of Vah Naboris for the next one hundred years. During this time, the Gerudo remained isolated in the desert. A sacred relic, The Thunder Helm was passed down from each Gerudo chief to the next. At a young age, Riju's mother, who was chief, passed away, leaving to her the town and the helm. At some point before Link's reawakening, Vah Naboris began to rampage near Gerudo Town, kicking up an enormous sandstorm and throwing lightning at whomever approached it. The Gerudo's Thunder Helm was the only item that could protect someone from this. The Yiga Clan apparently knew this too, and managed to steal it before Link could arrive at Gerudo Town. Riju left the task to him to reclaim the helm so that they could stop Vah Naboris together. After reacquiring the helm, Riju calls the power of the helm to protect not just herself, but an area around her to protect Link as well. With the lightning shield up, the pair ride sand seals through the sandstorm, and Link successfully disables Vah Naboris by hitting its feet with Bomb Arrows. He boards it before it reactivates and successfully activates its terminals. He then destroys Thunderblight Ganon, and is rewarded with Urbosa's Fury. Urbosa takes Vah Naboris to a nearby plateau, where she trains Vah Naboris' aim on Hyrule Castle. Vah Naboris launches an enormous laser along with any other freed Divine Beast in a furious attack on Calamity Ganon. Etymology The name for Vah Naboris, like all four of the Divine Beasts, is based on a sage from a past installment in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The Naboris name is a reference of the name of the sage of spirit, Nabooru, from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, something explicitly said by Urbosa. Inspiration Vah Naboris bears the likeness of both species of camel, the Bactrian of Asia and the Dromedary of Africa. It is relatively slender and has proportionally long legs like the Dromedary, but has two humps on its back like the Bactrian. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild dungeons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild bosses